User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/8/88/BILLYGIFWOO.gif Welcome to the my talk page! Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! And if I'm not there, leave a message on my this page after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. TeamTaycob 00:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, keep this in mind. I've got powers, man. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Blocks There's no shame in blocking people when it's needed - we know what motivates Chad. As for adminship, take it up with Pam, if it worries you. I can't, not after the stink I raised to not be one. And not when blocking an user is/can be construed as a reason for becoming one. MinorStoop 23:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Let us hope that with BD2 out in the theathers, this wiki will wind down, and there is no more reason for Mr. Accounting to act up again, in three months. Should that happen go for the longest block you can, it'll be proof he has no other interest in life. MinorStoop 00:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother you again, but could you give Mr. Annewbiz a couple of weeks block? Sent him a number of warnings, but he does not seem to give a s*. MinorStoop 12:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thx. His edits are sensible, and he could be really helpful, if he accepted some input. Let's see what happens. MinorStoop 00:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::TT, I'm calling on your patience again - please, enforce a few days rest to Teenwerewolf. I can't be bothered in issuing the same instructions about links more than one when people do not listen: I'm sorry. MinorStoop 20:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Archiving High time to do it again, so I took the liberty. I apologize. MinorStoop 08:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) At your leisure Teenwerewolf seems to be embarking in a less than useful direction. When you've got time, please delete his last output and block him for a while. Threee days and two weeks have proven not be not enough - may I suggest around three months? Thanks, MinorStoop 12:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's *me* who has to thank *you*. MinorStoop 15:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Repeat blocking CaiusV2056 has, of course, earned a block himself for his non canonical edits. Please make it a three months long one. MinorStoop 19:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I've forgotten that an admin could move pages to blogs, so please scratch the block and move Caius' pages. Thanks! MinorStoop 20:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Caius thought well to add a couple of fanonical pages - a character and a power. You can see them in the deletion log. Thanks. MinorStoop 07:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Those wikis (tea, sausage, cheese) I've picked up in the last few days - hope I manage to hang on to one of them at least. The likes of Caius and TeenWolf get rapidly boring. MinorStoop 14:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello. I should probably be ashamed that I'm an admin on a Twilight wiki and have not yet seen the movie. Oops! I will hopefully see it relatively soon, though. How did you think it compared to the other movies? -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's good to hear. You obviously enjoyed it since you've seen it more than once. I will definitely see it at some point! (And about those pages MS was reporting, I already dealt with them.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Winter reading Seems you've got your list cut out for you. Me, I'm full of essays ranging from the history of Tibet to the biographies of French kings, and of course way too many books on food history and gastronomy. I've arranged to visit Angkor Vat in a month and half, and have to start reading on it. Plus, arguing on how to develop three early-stage new wikis. :-P I rather liked BD2, truth to tell - it's surprisingly good, considering that the original novels aren't much to start with. MinorStoop 17:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reading rampage. Can understand you don't like essays, writing them is hard work. And do not disparage fanfiction - it can be as hard to write as "regular" fiction and can be surprisingly good. And, if Stephen King is right, it's not shameful at all - you've got to start somewhere. 19th century French feuilletons, which are the forerunners of today's adventure novels, _are_ a hard read. Higher in florid language, and lower in action. I like the Odyssey a lot better, not too strangely. I'm afraid you can't avoid the bad teacher, there are some in every school. I still remember my upper class teacher of italian and latin, and the one of history and philosophy, so bad they were. The one you like best is, I expect, New Moon. :) The relief that the actors felt in knowing it was the last movie certainly helped, but I think that the director had a surer hand in keep everything in check than Meyer had in writing the novel, and that showed. MinorStoop 23:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :There's no real difference between fan fiction and regular fiction - the only thing is that in fanfiction the settings and characters are already laid out by someone else. Not having to invent new ones, one has an easier time focusing on plot and dialogue. And, it is also fairly easy to introduce a new character or change a preeexisting setting. Keep going, have fun, and probably you'll get something published of your own. :"The man for wisdom's various arts renown'd, :Long exercised in woes, O Muse! resound;" : (Odyssey in Gutemberg project) :"L'uomo, cantami, diva, l'eroe del lungo viaggio, :colui che errò per tanto tempo dopo che distrusse :la sacra città di Ilio." : (Odyssey edition Tascabili Marsilio) :The italian translation is better - "Sing for me, oh Muse, the man, the hero who traveled long, he who wandered so long after the destruction of Troy, the sacred city." That's literal, by me. OK, perhaps you'll feel like going back to Homer in a few years. Not everything has to resonate with you right now - there's little in common between the Odyssey and Twilight. :Be glad Twilight is not drawn out longer - it would tax otherwise too much your patience and enjoyment. Harry Potter suffered for this, in my opinion. MinorStoop 08:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just saying that there's no fundamental difference between fanfiction and published fiction, just that fanfiction, being set in an already existing universe, and with already established characters, is easier to write than original fiction. And that it is not subject to many restrictions imposed on fiction by the market, though this may be arguable. ::Since you're writing, I take it, for your own (and of your friends') amusement, I didn't mean to imply you have to try for publication, unless you feel to. MinorStoop 17:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Naw, it's too thickskulled for you to do any damage. :-P MinorStoop 16:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Let's put a smile on that face! That sounds awesome -- I would've liked to have seen that. Yep, I've seen BD2 and I liked it. I'm glad ol' Bill included that fight scene even though I knew it would turn out to be a vision. That was a great scene. I am a little confused as to why they didn't add like 10-15 more minutes of character development for the witnesses. It would've helped the movie that much more. Besides that, life is good. LuckyTimothy 04:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : We can always hope for some deleted scenes I guess. LuckyTimothy 04:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Block An user is again creating fanon pages here - under a new name. Have him blocked; I think we can afford to start with the three months long one. Thank you. MinorStoop 08:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps premature; let's wait for a few more edits by him. MinorStoop 14:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC)